Shut Out
by The Irish Lass
Summary: Daphne can't help but feel shut out, even though Sabrina calls her everyday to talk abou the wedding. She doesn't think Sabrina is happy. #sgnoromoweek entry.


Left Out

Daphne gets it. No, she does. She really does.

Sabrina's in love, and she's engaged, and she's planning a huge wedding with a fairy-tale dress, and fairytale decoractions, and there's the fairytale ending with the whole riding off into the sunset planned, and the happily everafter with three kids and two dogs and a beautiful house in Queens.

And Daphne gets it. This is what Sabrina always wanted, ever since they found out that fairytales are real. Normal.

But did it have to mean that she was shut out? Did it have to mean that every time Daphne called her sister with a question about a case, the conversation would inevitably devolve into color combinations, and would roses or lilies be better for the bridesmaids?

As the conversations about Everaters got shorter and shorter, and the ones about main dishes and rented china got longer, Daphne began to feel more left out.

Then one day, she interrupted Sabrina, who was in the middle of debating with herself about the pross and cons of bowties and regular ties.

"What's wrong?" She snapped.

"What?" Sabrina asked, her voice crackling over the phone. Crappy service or nervousness?

"What's wrong? You hardly talk to me anymore, and you don't talk about work, heck, I don't even know if you're still doing any Everafter cases!"

Daphne bit her lip. Silence.

"Daffy-"

"Don't say that." Daphne frowned, even though her sister couldn't see her. "I want to know what's going on, I don't want lied to."

Daphne knew he had thrown a low blow. Sabrina still cringed everytime she thought about the kazoo incident. But if it got Sabrina to talk... Well, Daphne wasn't above digging old wounds.

"I-I- Can I come over? I don't want to talk about this over the phone." Sabrina's voice was small. Guilt pulled at Daphne, telling her to apologize, to smooth everything over and tell her sister it was all okay, no harm done, she was just being hormonal. But she wasn't. Sabrina knew she had been avoiding her. It was time to talk.

"Yeah, sure." Daphne breathed out. "At Granny's house?" It was her's now. Henry hadn't wanted it after Granny died, even if it wwas only the remodeled version of his childhood home.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I can get there on Thursday." Sabrina was still quiet, and Daphne could hear Bradley on the other end, asking what was wrong.

"Thursday's good." Daphne agreed.

~Sisters Grimm~

"Coffee?" Daphne asked as Sabrina settled onto the overstuffed couch. It had been Daphne's one improvement to the entire house (well, that and the queen sized bed she was now used to. Extra space meant she could fall asleep reading and not wake up with the book crumpled on the floor.)

"Thanks." Sabrina accepted the red, chipped mug, and blew at the steam before taking a tentative sip. Daphne sat down across from her, a mug warming her own hands.

Sabrina had gotten her hair cut since Daphne had last seen her. Now shoulder length, the curls bobbed in her older sister's ponytail as if mourning their lost inches.

Sabrina sighed. "What do you want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Everything." Daphne answered promptly. "Are you still taking fairytale cases? Have you been looking into any of the stuff I asked you? Are you happy?" She narrowed her eyes as Sabrina considered.

"Yes, I still take fairytale cases. I got the Hungry Tiger a divorce just last week. And I have four more cases lined up." Sabrina paused to sip her coffee. "I have been looking for answers to you questions. I'm not focusing on it, but I do some research every night. Which reminds me." Sabrina leaned over to dig in her briefcase, producing a spiral bound notebook and handing it to Daphne. "Here's everything I know of that will kill a dragon. George was very forthcoming once he found out who was asking."

"George?"

"As in Saint George and the Dragon." Sabrina laughed at Daphne's expression of awe. "I know!"

"And?" Daphne prompted.

"And what?" Sabrian asked blankly.

"Are you happy? And don't even think about bluffing your way out of this one!" Daphne added hastily as Sabrina opened her mouth.

"I-" Sabrina paused. "Bradley's been very understanding about everything, between the stress of work and the wedding. And Mom has been at the apartment nearly every day to look at dresses. And I did finally find a catering service."

"But are you happy?" Daphne pressed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Sabrina smiled, but it was fake. She wasn't happy. She was nervous and she couldn't forget about him. Stupid boy. She hadn't seen him in years. Why was she thinking about him? Why had his face flashed before her eyes when Bradley proposed?

Daphne stared at her over her coffee mug. "We're all here for you, you know." She stated quietly. "Even if you want to call it off during your vows, you can. We'll still be there for you."

Sabrina smiled thinly. "I know."

~Sisters Grimm~

So I know there was a lot of romance and complications tangled up in here. But I think the focus was on Sabrina and Daphne. If not, I can write another one, I guess.

I don't think this one has been done. I really don't. I never read it, at any rate. But... I wanted to write it so, so bad.

Reviews are precious gems, and cuddled and prized like that old teddy bear sitting at the end of everyone's bed. (Don't even try to deny it.)

'Til next time!

-The Irish Lass


End file.
